


Soft Wedding mornings

by OUaTPreachers



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Malec, M/M, Malec wedding, Pre wedding, Soft Malec, Wedding, malec bed scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUaTPreachers/pseuds/OUaTPreachers
Summary: Malec’s pre-wedding chaos quiet moment as they couldn’t stick to wedding tradition and stay apart the night before





	Soft Wedding mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I’m no writing expert. Just a place to write my Drabble.

Alec opened his eyes and gently blinked, the sun wasn’t blinding enough for him to turn away as large gold curtains were draped across the lofts bedroom window.

He stretched slightly, but restricted he turned his head to the heat radiating from the body curled up beside him, his arms and legs intertwined with Alec’s body from head to toe. Magnus’ soft make-up less face peaceful, tucked into the crock of his neck, pieces of his black fringe lay flat and dangling across his forehead. 

Alec felt a soft smile grow across his face as he let his hand gently drift across magnus’ warm golden skin from the top of his broad expertly crafted shoulders to his incredibly sculpted torso which just looked stunning in the dim morning light and between the rich-coloured, silk bed sheets. Magnus’ engagement ring sparkling beautifully.

With a feather light touch, his other hand reached across and cupped his fiancés soft cheek into his hand, holding him like he was the most precious thing and not a formidable and powerful heir to hell itself and kissed him sweetly on the forehead. Suddenly aware it had woken Magnus up, who was blinking behind closed eyelids as he pulled away.

“Good morning.” Alec said softly, in that voice he used just for his world. “Any guess who’s getting married today?.”

Magnus hummed his reply before giving a more half-awake response, moving his hand that was intertwined in the chest hair over his heart to tightening his arm around Alec’s toned torso. “I guess we are.” 

He managed to find enough energy to lift his head from Alec’s shoulder and give him a heavy-lidded warm smile which Alec reciprocated by reflex to a beautiful sleepy man in his arms with a deep kiss which they both immediately melted into, for Alec still ended too soon. 

Magnus had abruptly pulled away suddenly being hit with the realisation they were in-fact getting married that day. Eyes wide with all the things that needed to be done moving around his head- he rolled away from Alec, pulling back the bedsheets and slipping efficiently into his detailed black, silk robe hanging by the door. 

Alec only responded by sighing through his half smile, sitting himself up more securely. “Magnus, Izzy’s taking care of it, remember?”

“I know” Magnus blurted back, heading back over to where Alec still lay. “I still want to look beautiful for my husband to be, don’t I?”

Magnus glanced at Alecs’ plump, soft lips and gave him a deep kiss out of pre-wedding excitement which Alec with his hands kept Magnus in place, mostly to slow him down and enjoy the moment. 

He pulled away slowly and gently caressed his cheek. “You always look beautiful.” 

Magnus’ awed look at Alec’s poetic line returned for a split second before he relaxed and smiled between Alec’s two still coarse hands, still rough from the constant bow-pulling in the bloody battle in Idris weeks before. He reached for the one closest to his mouth with his hand that wasn’t caressing Alec’s neck and gave it a quick kiss, “I know.” 

Alec let him go and Magnus retreated to the bathroom to start getting ready. As soon as the shower water started, Alec pulled out the wooden box that was on the nightstand, the note on top still there from when it was given to him the day before. 

“Alec & Magnus  
With love, Isabelle.”

Placing the paper aside, he brushed his fingers over the L & B engraved into the dark wood on the lid, decorated between love and union runes. He opened the lid with a click, and sure enough inside still sat two expertly crafted silver rings. 

Alec took one out and examined it in the break between the curtains. The words Aku Cinta Kamu engraved beautifully into the inside of the silver surface. Izzy has explained she engraved I love you in both their languages for both of the rings. The Indonesian abbreviation to be for Alec’ and the English for Magnus.

Alec smiled and placed to ring to his lips gently, closing his eyes. 

Today is going to be a beautiful day.


End file.
